


You're A Wonderful Surprise

by markbumficfest



Series: Markbum Fic Exchange 2018 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Veterinary Clinic, it’s not even real fluff it’s more of silly getting to know each other? i don’t even know, lots of them!!!, the Tuans are there - some of them at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest
Summary: Jaebum shows up at Mark’s family business with a surprise Mark never expected to have on a rainy evening.





	You're A Wonderful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for ahgasemyname
> 
> full fanart: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2rodki7avjap6oy/you%27re%20a%20wonderful%20surprise.png?dl=0%22)  
> \-----
> 
> Author's note: Oh! I haven’t completed a Markbum fic in a while, but it was great to be able to do it again. Thank you so much for this sweet prompt and I hope you enjoy this little gift. Happy holidays! 
> 
> Artist's note: you know i love you and would die for you.

**i.**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ The clock moves once more and marks fifteen minutes to 9pm which means his brother is about to come back and he can finally _leave_. His eyes are heavy enough that he can’t keep them open for more than what it takes to check how long until he can leave the store.

The microeconomics book in front of Mark had stopped making sense long ago, the letters mixing together and the words flying past the part of his brain responsible for putting them together and giving the white pages filled with complex words a meaning. It was naive to think he’d get any studying done after working at the veterinary clinic all day, and still covering for his brother while he had a last minute study session to attend, but telling their parents they wouldn’t be able to deal with a single week alone and needed help to manage the clinic was out of question.

It’s rare for anyone to come in this late at night as they’re not an emergency clinic, so while the veterinary and the nurse who are there for the night shift went out for dinner Mark just sat down at the front desk, waiting in case something happened but not so secretly hoping nothing would.

The fact that it’s pouring outside is a point to Mark. No one would face the flood unless their pet really needed help, right?

Mark closes the books and throws is carelessly inside his backpack at the same time a guy rushes in, his face flushed red and with water dripping from underneath his messy fringe. The guy stares at Mark for a second from the door, before he looks around and approaches the front desk slower now, as if he’s trying to calm himself down.

“Hi,” he says a bit unsure. “Is Joey around?”

He makes a move to touch the front desk, but seems to remember quickly he’s wet and doesn’t. Mark smiles at him politely, in a silent thank you for not giving him any extra work tonight.

“No, he’s at school, but can I help you with anything?”

The guy looks disappointed at the answer, biting his lip and then he looks back to the street and his parked car outside the store. Another deep breath coming from him before he starts talking again.

“Long story short: I’m a client here, I bring my three cats to be treated by your doctors when they need anything and now I have a huge problem I was hoping you guys could help me with?”

Mark nods and asks the guy what’s the problem, to which he gets no answer but a simple _come with me_ while he stalks down the store and leads Mark outside to his car. He ponders for a few seconds before braving out. It’s really a lot of water coming from the sky.

The still nameless guy seems to be really nervous as he can’t stop touching his hair and his hands hasn’t stopped moving ever since Mark laid eyes on him for the first time. By those actions, he can tell that the problem is really big, but has no idea of the magnitude of it because the guy _won’t talk_. He insists Mark needs to see it.

Mark is ready to call the veterinary back, when the now open door reveals a much bigger problem than Mark had anticipated.

“Didn’t you say you had three cats?”

The box in the backseat of the car certainly contained more than three. They are all tiny and on top of each other, but Mark counted at least six kittens. Three white ones with gray spots, two gingers and a single black and white that resembled a little cow. They look fragile and are all restless inside the too-small-for-six box, the worry Mark starts to feel almost makes him miss the explanation the guy gives.

“They aren’t mine? I found them behind the literature building of my college and I just couldn’t leave them alone there.”

Mark’s eyes go wide and he gasps, wordless and weirdly touched by the actions of the guy. Not many people would care enough, Mark isn’t sure he would care enough himself despite taking care of animals being the family business.

He’d probably call his dad or siblings and explain the situation, but the way this guy seem to be affected and making them his responsibility, Mark knows it’s not for everyone.

Mark realizes the guy’s been staring at him because he got lost in thought, again, so he smiles sheepishly.

“Ok, let’s bring them inside and I’ll call for help.”

As soon as they’re inside a room, Mark starts texting and calling everyone who could and would help at this time. He calls the vets back, asks Joey to hurry up and even Tammy is on the list despite not being on her day off.

Inside, two more are discovered. So small and seemingly fragile that Mark is scared to break them when he picks them up to check for major injuries.

Gladly none of them seem to be any more than malnourished, which is bad enough, but at least they aren’t hurt. Mark and Jaebum, which he finally found out when they walked inside, put together their kittens knowledge together and decide to feed them with milk formula while they wait to see if that’d calm them down.

It does help. Most of them are quiet now that they’re fed and warm, feeding off each other’s and the blankets Mark arranged for them. Except for one.

The little black and white one seems to be as agitated as ever, tiny meowing sounds coming from her mouth and her small limbs moving around in a slow pace, but seeing how weak they seem to be, it feels normal.

“Do you know what happened to their mom?” Mark asks once they sit down.

He’s cradling the little frantic one, trying to calm her down as he rocks her just a little bit.

“They’re not babies,” Jaebum says and by the look on his face, he didn’t mean to actually let that out. His eyes go wide and he’s quick to start apologizing. “Sorry… I’m. You’re not used to cats, are you now?”

Mark laughs and promptly stops, just holding the kitten close to his chest, trying to provide some of warmth she’s missing being without her siblings.

“Not really, no. I’m more of a dog person, especially the big ones you can’t even pick up.”

“Thought so. Cats usually don’t like moving around that much, but they do enjoy being held the way you’re doing now,” he explains coming closer to Mark.

The way Jaebum touches the kitten is so careful it might not even be a touch, just ghosting her forehead with the tip of his fingers and making small sounds with his lips that Mark is sure they’re unintentional.

“But no, I’ve never actually seen any strays around school but today when I was leaving I saw them there and it was about to start raining,” he points his head outside. “I just couldn’t leave them there.”

Mark just smiles at him and nods. Holding the small kitten so close to himself, he feels like he gets it.

The following half an hour is a little hectic as both the doctors and Joey arrive at the same time, relieving Mark of some of the stress.

Not that he leaves though, putting aside the fact that he has to study for his midterms and stays, as worried about the little kittens as Jaebum seems to be. So he’s glued to the glass and to the other boy as well, as Joey chatters trying to calm his friend down. Mark notices, with their proximity, that Jaebum is still shivering due all the cold water stuck in his shirt – Mark is wet himself, but not nearly as much, just a few big drops hitting him on the way in and out.

Going back to the counter and picking up a sweatshirt he’d left there earlier takes only a few seconds, which is probably less than what it takes to convince Jaebum to accept it.

It’s a silly fight. Jaebum insisting he’s fine and that he can’t accept it, that he never even gets sick and no one ever died from water, then having the audacity to use Mark’s small frame as an excuse. _It won’t fit me, you’re a couple sizes too small_ , he says.

“Aren’t we lucky that Mark loves to drown inside his clothes?” He hears Tammy from behind and snorts.

“They’re comfortable, okay?”

After some more insisting from all of them, Jaebum finally goes to the employees bathroom and changes. And even though now is not the time, Mark can’t help to notice how Jaebum looks kinda cute wearing that giant red sweatshirt - that on him admitelly doesn’t look as giant.

 

**ii.**

It’s past 3am when Mark wakes up. Looking around as his eyes slowly drift open, he can make out Joey’s blurry frame in front of him and Jaebum sleeping with his head resting sort of uncomfortably against the nearest wall, just by Mark’s right side.

“Mark, come with me,” Joey whispers and it takes another couple seconds for him to register what his brother is saying.

He gets up and they leave the room together, walking silently until they are in their father’s office.

“Don’t even remember falling asleep, how long were we out for?”

“Couple of hours maybe?” Joey shrugs sitting down on the couch, his eyes look heavy and if allowed he’s the next one to go into dreamland. “Dunno, you guys were chatting and then everything was silent. Swear it took a minute.”

Mark just nods as he sits down on his dad’s desk, in front of the sleeping computer. He ends up yawning as his mind wanders to all the things he and Jaebum talked about.

Turns out he had a couple of classes with Joey and from day one they started hanging together, being some of the only asian kids in the white kids ocean. Jaebum tells him all about Joey being welcoming and helping him out with English, but even though Jaebum clearly states he’s not american, Mark has a tough time believing he’s ever struggled with the language.

Sure, his accent is cute and a little heavy too, but he’s doing just fine communicating and Mark would never tell if he didn’t for sure now.

His mind wanders to the other things Jaebum tells him. About his family and friends back in korea, telling Mark how he has two friends who moved to Los Angeles pretty much to follow him, both being younger and hellbent on following their friend - and leader, as they jokingly call him - whenever he goes. He tells Mark about his literature major and his guilty pleasure too - Paulo Coelho, a brazilian author most literature snobs hate - not that Mark can tell the difference between a good or a bad book. He isn’t even sure he can read actual words anymore, his brain always focused on numbers and more numbers. Mark smiles remembering the loud and goofy laugh Jaebum let out when he voiced that part.

“Stop smiling and pay attention, dickhead,” Mark wakes up from his thoughts when Joey calls him back to the real world. “I really need your brain right now.”

“What’s up?”

Joey motions the computer in front of him and Mark gives him a puzzled look in turn.

“Numbers man, do your math and see how we can help JB out here,” he sort of whispers and looks at the door suspiciously, as if he doesn’t want anyone from the outside to hear them.

“Oh!” The realization downs on Mark pretty quickly from there.

Obviously when Jaebum rescued all those kittens he didn’t think it through. It was out of instinct and he forgot the small fact that he’d have to spend money to care for them.

“How broke is he?” He asks and then nods negatively, realizing it sounded a bit bad. “I mean, how much of a help are we talking about?”

Mark turns the computer on and proceeds to open the financial sheets, also picking up papers and a pen to start his calculations. The family business has been on a positive streak so it shouldn’t be much of a hassle unless the kittens need some extra care that makes it all a lot more expensive, but he doesn’t think so. The nurse seemed pretty calm when she told Jaebum they’d all be fine.

“Ideally we don’t charge anything?” Joey says a little unsure. “College students don’t really have money, can we do something about it?”

He nods and starts thinking, calculating and can’t really come to a conclusion. Financially, they technically could. Morally, they really should but he isn’t sure how his father would take the news.

“Do you think dad will mind? I mean, we’ve always helped people and charities but it’s always been at home, hardly ever at work.”

Joey shrugs, “we can deal with him, but can we?”

“We can,” he says as a final word, receiving a long distance high five from Joey who barely moves from his spot on the couch if not for his raised arm and smiling face. **  
**

 

“Can you help talk to dad?” Mark asks Tammy after he explained the situation.

He takes a sip of his hot chocolate while making a face at how his big sister is drinking coffee with no sugar. Coffee is already gross with sugar and without, Mark hates even the thought of it.

It’s just the two of them in the kitchen as Joey is sleeping in the office just as Jaebum is still dozing off on the waiting area bench, drowning inside Mark’s sweater and looking extremely comfortable despite his position and general condition.

“Dad won’t care, Marky, though he might make you and Joey work some shifts just to give you guys shit for being big softies.”

Mark laughs and asks her what were they supposed to do there, not help a friend out?

“You met him today, Mark. You’re just soft because he’s cute and cares about animals,”

If he’s blushing, Tammy says nothing on it despite smiling fondly at him. He feels his ears burning a little and decides to call that conversation quits before it gets embarrassing.

 

**iii.**

 

When Jaebum wakes up and finds Mark playing games on his phone nearby, the first thing he asks is for the kittens.

“I actually just checked on them, all were sleeping except for the little bratty one that’s still agitated. Wanna go there see if she calmed down?”

When Jaebum shyly nods and smiles, his sleepy eyes even smaller than usual and lips doing this one sided curvy thing, Mark can’t help but find out it adorable.

Just as he’s said, when they get there, the nurse is feeding one of the kittens while all the others sleep - except fussy little black and white one. The nurse tells them how she hasn’t slept a single second, just meowing her way in and out of feeding turns, even biting one of her sibling’s ear at one point trying to get attention.

Mark tries to touch her only to get scratched on the process, making Jaebum snort at him.

“This is the most unfriendly cat I’ve ever met, what a brat,” he complains, pouting like a child and he doesn’t care.

“She’s just a baby, Mark.”

“She’s just a baby, _Mork,”_ he repeats childishly and rolls his eyes. “I’m being nothing but nice and all I get are scratches and rejection.”

“Uh oh, looks like someone wants _Brat_ for themselves,” Jaebum sing-songs while picking the cat up with ease.

The kitten doesn’t scratch or even rejects him, just keeps meowing while adjusting herself on his chest, little face rubbing on Jaebum’s, well Mark’s sweater.

“How did you even do that? Why does she hate me?”

Jaebum gives him some bullshit explanation about him smelling like other cats and that’s probably why she’s calmer with him, but he doesn’t buy it completely. Mark tries to touch her again and this time she allows him, so he pets her head softly much like Jaebum had done earlier.

“What are you gonna do with them?” Mark asks after a while.

They’re sitting down with _Brat_ , who’s finally sleeping now, Jaebum silently holding her and Mark hanging around him without knowing what to do but with no desire at all to leave any of them.

“I obviously can’t keep all of them in my tiny student apartment, and I also don’t have money to support eleven cats,” Mark snorts because Jesus, eleven cats is really an insane amount. “I shouldn’t even be supporting three, but shit happens.”

“So what’s the plan? Putting them up for adoption?”

“I think so, yeah, just gotta find a good place to do it because I don’t wanna leave them with bad owners.”

That’s when Mark has an idea that would work for everyone.

“We could…” he makes a pause, biting his lip. Jaebum makes a humming sound for him to go on. “What if we host an adoption fair here? Nothing big as we pretty much only have them, but it could work and people who show up to these things really want pets so.”

“I can’t ask you for that, you and Joey are already doing too much.”

“It’s an offer though,” he tries to swerve away from that a little.

“I can’t say yes, Mark, I don’t even know how I’m gonna pay you guys—“ Jaebum takes a deep breath, holding Brat a little closer to his body. Mark smiles knowingly at him, but says nothing yet. “I really will, I just need to figure some stuff out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mark insists because really, it’s simple math.

If enough people come, they’ll end up buying basic supplies for the kittens they take home and maybe even becoming clients at the clinic, who knows? That’d give them enough extra sales that this night would barely hurt them and Jaebum wouldn’t have to worry about money and paying them back, just about his own cats.

Mark has to explain again and again, go around and over details until Jaebum finally stops whining.

“Aren’t you too grown up to be acting like a bratty baby?” He asks jokingly.

“Maybe she’s rubbing off on me,” Jaebum replies cheekily while he pets the sleeping kitty a little.

“Maybe,” Mark teases back.

“I might not have the heart to let this one go,” Jaebum continues, and Mark just knows he won’t put Brat up for adoption. “Three to four won’t be that much of a change.”

Mark smiles at him and nods, agreeing. He’s almost asking to keep her himself.

“Can I come and visit her? I’m getting fond of this little demon too, I think.”

Jaebum looks at him with a knowing and annoyingly smug expression, before nodding.

“She’s a little demon, but looks like an angel when she sleeps though,” he muses, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The kitten moves a little but doesn’t wake up.

“Wonder if you also do?”

It comes out before Mark can even think of the consequences of his _flirting._ God. He really was flirting. Maybe Tammy was right and he wasn’t as much of a good person, helping the poor kittens. He was probably thinking of Jaebum’s pretty face and nice shoulder line when he just accepted to offer all that help.

“You’d love to find that one out, wouldn’t you, Mark?” Jaebum shoots back and Mark lets out a loud laugh, silently thanking the gods and Jaebum for not letting him get away so easy with that cheap pickup line.

When he looks once more at Brat sleeping soundly, looking so small and comfortable against Jaebum, he thinks that maybe he’s not as much of a horrible person. He’d do that if anyone came inside asking for help.

He was just lucky the eight kittens came accompanied by a cute guy.


End file.
